Wind noise is experienced as very unpleasant by a hearing device user and considerably reduces the user-friendliness of a hearing device. Known methods for reducing wind noise in hearing devices include filtering in the digital domain. Further, it is known to reduce the gain of a preamplifier to remove the uncomfortable sound levels. This however is at the expense of normal sound processing basically getting destroyed rendering the hearing device somewhat unusable.